A Helping Hand
by ReveledSky
Summary: Even Adam needs a little help every once in a while. (oneshot)(Adam x Malik)


Spiderweb cracks ripped through the glass in his hand, deep enough to see but not break the surface. The imperfections of the once clear surface marred. The small pieces cracked but not completely broken. He exhales. Brow furrowed in concentration .. in frustration. A metallic whir followed by shattering. A black metal limb lay palm up on the table, fingers unfurled and limp. The lines in his face deepened, eyes scrunched close… jaw clenched. Pain pulled at the space behind his eyes, chest knotted and rattling. The couch clings to the sweat along his back, lips pursed as he struggles to concentrate… to breathe.

Adam's fingers twitched, the gears in his arms whirring and clinking on their own accord. The sound exacerbated as he tried to stand. As he tried to grip the edge of the table… the alien limb staring back at him in defiance. His pulse throbbed behind his eyes, the frustration twisting its way through his insides. Heavy lids fall shut, the usual black screen pierced by flashes… by memories. Unresponsive fingers twitch, clawing at the fabric of the sofa, the augmented limb stuttering as his concentration broke. His arms fell limply in his lap, shoulders trembling as he tried to hold back the sob of resentment.

He reached for the bottle of whiskey… hand grasping just enough to knock it over the side of the coffee table. More glass shattered, the room overcome by the sharp scent of alcohol and the sound of heavy breathing. He stilled, slouching where he sat as the door to his apartment slid open. Their footsteps grew closer as he slouched a little further into the couch, a small gasp making him flinch… the color draining from his face as he met her eyes.

"Jensen?" She lifted his chin, cold electric eyes met with warm brown. The corners of her lips tilted down ever so slightly, brow creased as she knelt at his side.

"Malik…" his eyes locked on the limp limbs at his side, and she frowned. The faintest register of warm triggered in his brain, her fingers entangling themselves with his.

"Don't-" he tried to pull away but even fear drew no response from the obsidian metal.

"It's ok," she slid her free hand down the length of his forearm, goosebumps exploding down his back from her touch; her warmth. She smiled, a finger trailing lightly up his shoulder, massaging the scarred skin around his augments.

"How did you-"

"Pritchard."

"Pritchard?"

"He's been monitoring you through your infolink," she smirked, seeing the color drain from his face at the realization that Francis was eavesdropping.

"I told him I'd keep an eye on your for a while," her hands slid along his thighs as she crawled into his lap.

"An eye? Or your hands?" he quirked an eyebrow, the smirk not quite reaching his lips.

"Both," mischief sparked in her eyes, hands roaming up under his loose shorts. His legs twitched, the heat of her touch swelling in the pit of his stomach.

The knots in his back unfurled themselves as she rubbed her hands along the scars on his legs. The softness and warmth seemed to seep into the augments, the unresponsive metal now crackling with renewed sensation. His head lolled back against the couch, mouth slightly open and eyes closed as Malik's hand moved along the scars on his abdomen. Cautiously, she brushed a kiss over the marred skin, curious eyes peering at her through half-opened lids.

"Do they hurt…?" her hands had found their way back to his legs, shorts pushed up some to show the gnarled skin above the augments.

"No…" his voice cracked; his reply almost bitter.

"Adam…" her face softened, hands cupping his face as he tried to look away.

"Look at me," Malik's voice was tender, her fingers softly lifting his chin. The shades slid away as he looked up and searched her gaze for answers… for comfort.

"It won't always be like this," fingers tangled with metal ones again as the faint feeling of warmth pulsed through his arm.

"But-" she kissed him again, his doubts replaced by a soft moan. Her legs slid along the outside of his thighs as she straddled him, hands roaming down his chest as their lips met again.

"Relax," she breathed and rolled her hips. The heat pooled between his legs and resonated down his thighs. Her hand slid along the bulge in Adam's shorts, his breath accelerating as the fabric pulled away and delicate fingers play along the length of his erection. His hips jerked; it'd been too long. He moans; the noise wet and needy. The pounding of his pulse in his ears interrupted by the hiss of a zipper. The fabric of her flight suit nearly dripped off her petite frame, breasts bouncing slightly as her bra tossed into the floor.

"Malik…" grit and need oozed from his lips, her hands pulling back, the black lace of her underwear revealed; the flight suit quickly discarded.

"Adam," she panted in his ear. He shuddered, chewing at his lip as his hips arched up against her. He pulled at the offensive fabric that separated them, a satisfying ripping sound resonating through the room before they plopped on the growing pile of clothes in the floor.

She entangled her hands in his hair and purred softly, the metal of his fingers clasping her hips as he pressed into her. They rocked together, slowly at first, the momentum building into a crescendo of moans and half panted names. His hips ached, their pace quickened as the couch creaked under the fervor of their motions. She kissed and sucked at his neck, biting down as the thrusts between them became faster and desperate. Adam locked eyes with her,their gaze broken as he came.

She mewed into his ear as her nails scratched down his back. She took his mouth hungrily, pupils wide and breath short as her own orgasm shuddered through her. The room dimmed into a chorus of pants and breathy kisses, both of them entrapped in the afterglow as their hands squeezed and roamed over each other's bodies. Malik's soft fingers traced along the welts she'd left on his back as a small 'sorry' escaped her lips.

Adam leaned up in kissed her, hands sliding along her neck and sides as they laid down on the couch. The nail marks stung, but he reveled in the feeling; pain and pleasure balled in his chest. He sighed, head tilted back as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I-"

"Sssh," he cooed and reached for her hand, fingers locked together.

"It's good to feel again," he murmured, a sad smile seated on Malik's face as she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"It's good to have you back, Spyboy," she chuckled, nose nuzzling under his chin.

"You too Flygirl," he smiled and hugged her closer, breathing slowed as he fell asleep.


End file.
